This invention relates to elastomeric compositions and, more particularly, to abrasion and peel resistant elastomeric compositions for filling, sealing and coating.
Although the compositions of this invention may be used in a wide variety of applications calling for elastomeric compositions having high abrasion and peel resistance, it has been found that the compositions described herein have significant utility in the repair of tennis shoes. Typically, tennis shoes are light, rubber-soled, heelless shoes of canvas or leather which are worn in playing tennis as well as when engaging in other athletic or general activities. During the course of use, the toe and heel portion of the tennis shoes wear away by friction at a rate which is much more accelerated than the general rate of deterioration of the remaining portion of such shoes. Since the remaining portion of such shoes are generally in good condition, it would be advantageous to provide an abrasion and peel resistant elastomeric composition for patching, repairing and reconstructing the worn heel and toe portions so as to bring the soles of these shoes back to their original dimension.